Con sabor a adiós
by A pretty lie
Summary: Yo sabía que me quería,siempre me había querido, pero no me amaba. Quererme no era suficiente. Y no había encontrado mejor manera de decírmelo que con su ausencia.


**Con sabor a adiós****.**

_Que equivocados estábamos al pensar _

_que eternidad significaba: _

_para siempre estaré._

18 se septiembre. El calendario sobre la mesilla de noche resaltaba aquel día, rodeando el número con un corazón. A su lado, los números luminosos del reloj despertador indicaban que el día llegaba a su fin. Las once. El horario se amoldaba a la oscuridad del exterior, iluminado sólo por la luna plateada. El ulular de las lechuzas retumbaba en el silencio de la habitación. Silenciosa e inmóvil. Esperando _aún _su llegada.

Volví a observar el calendario. 18 de septiembre. Hacía exactamente un año que Edward había pronunciado las palabras mágicas. Palabras que, poco a poco, perdieron la magia por completo.

_Para él ya no significaban nada._

Recordaba perfectamente cómo se iluminó su rostro cuando se acercó a mí con una enorme rosa roja entre las manos, hablándome al oído, rogándome entre susurros que aceptara ser su novia. Me conquistó con palabras empalagosamente tiernas que nunca más volvió a pronunciar. Se había olvidado cómo decir que me amaba.

_O simplemente, ya no lo hacía._

Sí. Su ausencia me lo decía a gritos. _Se había olvidado de mí._

Se me formaba un nudo en la garganta y comenzaban a escocerme los ojos de sólo pensar que, probablemente, había pasado la tarde jugando béisbol con sus hermanos, sin siquiera acordarse de mí. _De lo nuestro._ Mientras yo, patéticamente, seguí esperándolo. El 18 de septiembre _aún _no había acabado.

Tomé una almohada y la abracé fuerte, ahogando mis lágrimas en ella. ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Enfadarme con él? No, no podía culparlo por no amarme. Él no tenía la culpa de que yo, aún, estuviera enamorada de él. Me quería, sí, pero no me amaba. _Quererme no era suficiente. _Y no había encontrado mejor manera de decírmelo que con su ausencia.

Por eso me sorprendí cuando oí su auto acercarse por la carretera. El ronroneo del motor de aquel Volvo era inconfundible. Contuve la respiración y cerré fuertemente los ojos, como si su presencia me produjera dolor. Lo oí aparcar el vehículo y cerrar la puerta del conductor de un suave portazo. Sus pasos se acercaron al porche de entrada. Charlie debió de abrirle, porque a través de la puerta de mi habitación, podía oírlo, subiendo los peldaños de la escalera. Sus pasos se detuvieron delante de mi puerta.

No golpeó inmediatamente, pero podía sentir su presencia del otro lado.

Restañé las lágrimas de mis mejillas en vano, los ojos empañados y las pestañas mojadas me delataban. Y antes de que pudiera acompasar mi agitada respiración, ya había abierto mi puerta y me observaba desde el umbral, con su mirada implacable. _Sin rosas. _

Me pregunté que vería en mi rostro, para que el suyo se descompusiera de esa manera la mirarme. Sí. Llevaba horas sentada en una esquina de mi cama con el cabello castaño enmarañado y el rostro enrojecido, abrazándome los codos con las manos.

Le ordené a mis piernas que se movieran y conseguí levantarme. Permanecí inmóvil junto a la cama, con el cuerpo entumecido.

Se acercó sólo unos pocos pasos a mí, _y entonces lo comprendí._ Lo veía en su rostro. Había venido a despedirse. _Para siempre._ No se leía el arrepentimiento en sus ojos, ni la inseguridad. Estaba decidido, y eso provocó que las lágrimas que había logrado contener, escaparan de mis ojos, traicionándome.

-Lo lamento tanto, Bella- susurró, con voz atribulada.

Entonces, eliminó la distancia que había entre nosotros de una zancada, y tomándome el rostro entre sus manos heladas, me besó. De un modo que nunca lo había hecho antes.

_Era un beso con sabor a adiós._

Lo rodeé con mis brazos, en un intento de retenerlo conmigo. Pero él se deshizo de mi abrazo, alejándose de mí. Ahogué un sollozo y lo dejé ir: no podía pretender que aprendiera a amarme como yo lo hacía.

Caminó hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo en el umbral. Volteándose y observándome con ojos abarrotados de dolor, me regaló una última sonrisa, triste…pero sonrisa.

Lo oí alejarse por la escalera, subir al automóvil, y marchar por la carretera. _Volvía a estar sola._

Me abracé fuerte y volví a observar el calendario. 18 de septiembre. Y a su lado, el reloj despertador. Las doce. Pero ya no importaba. Sin su presencia, ya no sabría cuándo era de noche y cuándo era de día.

_Porque era su sonrisa la que iluminaba mis días._


End file.
